Christmas Times
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: Three events and times that take place to Austin&Ally on Christmas. Auslly


HEY GUYS, YELLOW MEANS I LOVE YOU HERE WITH ANOTHER ONESHOT. SO I REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING FOR CHRISTMAS, BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH AN IDEA. I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING WHERE AUSTIN & ALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO GET EACHOTHER FOR CHRISTMAS OR THE KISS UNDER THE MISILTOE BUT THAT IS SO CLICHÉ, NOT THAT MY IDEA NOW ISN'T BUT IT'S NOT AS MUCH. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND ADDING MY STORIES TO YOUR FAVS, BUT GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW. A REVIEW TO ME MEANS MORE THAN A FAV. MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE, (WHO KNOWS WHAT CHRISTMAS SONG THAT IS FROM?) AND REVIEW. ALSO IN THE REVIEWS YOU CAN LEAVE ME A KEY WORD OR AND IDEA AND I WILL CREATE AN ONESHOT FOR IT.

PLEASE ENJOY MY CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. IT'S ALONG ONE. THERE ARE 3 MOMENTS IN THIS. I LIKE DOING THESE BETTER THIS WAY THAN BY ADDING CHAPTERS, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

OKAY SO HERE IT GOES. I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY, I DON'Y OWN MINI'S, DESTIN'YS DIAMONDS, AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I MENTION. THE CHARACTERS ARIELLE, ROSSLYN, AND CAYLEE ARE MINE THOUGH.

^_^ YELLOW_MEANS_I_LOVE_YOU

HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

* * *

CHRISTMAS PRESENT. MOMENT #1

Austin's Pov

Austin always thought that he gave the best gifts. Not to brag or anything, but when he spent the holiday's with the rest of the Moon family, all the adults cherished his gifts. He actually spent time and put thought into what he bought. Unlike Trish who just walks into a store and buys the first thing that she sees. He shuddered at that memory.

Just a few weeks ago Austin had gone Christmas shopping with Trish because he didn't know what to get for Ally. Okay that's a total lie. He had already gotten her a gift. A necklace that was shaped like a g cleft, but on the inside had an A. he had is custom made just for her. He will never live down the moment that the clerk had called him "the cutest boy in love that she had ever seen." She had completely ignored the protests of when he tried to tell her that the necklace was for his best friend. Not a girlfriend… yet.

Trish had gotten a job at Destiny's Diamonds that day and decided to see what he was buying and who it was for. Trish had persuaded him per say to show her the necklace. That little Latina could be real scary sometimes.

"Austin, that's beautiful. But I wish you didn't get her that because I was gonna get her a necklace." She huffed. "Do you think she will like it?" he asked suddenly second guessing himself.

"I think she will. You sound as bad as she did when she was planning your gift." Trish said. "What do you mean?" that had intrigued him. Ally was worried about what she was going to give him?

"Ally was freaking out over what to get you. She kept stressing that it had to be perfect and something you couldn't forget." She said nonchalantly.

"Well what did she end up getting me?" he asked too eager for Trish's liking. She motioned for him to bend down. Then she cupped her hands around his ear and shouted.

"I can't tell you what she got you for Christmas blondie."

Austin swore he went deft in one ear. "However, I can tell you its perfect." Now Austin was worried. In all of his present giving years he found the best gift for everyone, and now he was on edge about his gift to Ally being perfect. Trish could see that through he was worried and she felt bad.

"What you got her is beautiful, but if you're that concerned about it you can come shopping with me; I have to finish up anyway."

He agreed. Which was a big mistake because he ended up carrying all of her bags around the mall and then up the stairs to the practice room. He completely wasted that chance to shop.

Now it was Christmas Eve and Austin couldn't hold in his curiosity about what Ally got him anymore. Currently Austin, Dez, and Trish were all up in Ally's room waiting for her to bring up the hot chocolate. Even though they were in Miami, Christmas isn't Christmas without hot chocolate.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a petite girl struggling to keep four cups from spilling. Trish and Austin laughed.

"Dez, will you please help me?" she asked the boy who was sitting in her bubble chair that dangled from the ceiling.

"Of course, what am I your BFF for." He awkwardly made his way out of the chair to grab two of the mugs. "BFF's?" Trish questioned. "Yeah, BFF, best freckled friend." Austin couldn't help but let a chuckle slip past his lips.

Ally placed her two cups on the nightstand while Dez gave one two Trish. Speaking of Trish, she was taking up all the space on the mini couch that was in the room. Ally sat down on the edge of the armrest because there was nowhere else to sit, with Dez in the chair and Austin sprawled out on the purple comforter.

Austin wasn't happy about her looking so uncomfortable. "Ally, come up here with me." He said. "It's okay Austin, I'm fine here." He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He got off the bed and grabbed Ally. She started to protest but then gave up because it would do nothing good. He held her until they were back on the bed. He sat down and pulled her to his lap. The whole thing caused some looks of "dude just ask her out already" from Dez and Trish. Austin ignored these looks and pulled a blanket around them leaning his back against the head board.

"So, are we ready to exchange one gift early?" Ally asked. When she did she leaned forward away from Austin, which made him hug her waist from under the blankets, keeping the action hidden from their best friends prying eyes.

"Yup. I got all my presents." Trish said at the same time that Dez said "I'm ready to get my Santa on." Ally laughed as the boy cowered in fear of the short girl.

The Team had decided to get two gifts for each person. The one that was going to be opened on Christmas eve was the gift that the other three had all chipped in for, and one to open on Christmas morning were the personal gifts.

Dez was given a new digital camera, Trish got her new Madden girl flats, Ally got a new journal, and Austin was surprised with what he got. It was a piece of paper. Not just any piece of paper, but it was one that held lyrics. Obviously Ally had written it, so how had Dez and Trish chipped in? The lyrics were fantastic though. It was another Ally Dawson work of art. Needless to say he loved it.

"Austin, do you think you can memorize these by tomorrow? I want you to sing it for your web concert tomorrow." Ally asked him. She knew that it would be difficult for him to learn a new song in under a day, but he could do it. But to make sure he would say yes, Ally place her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her. She let her fingers ghost over the area. "Sure Alls."

Before they knew it, Trish had to go home, and Dez's mother was there to pick up the boys. "Austin." He was about to head out the door. "Please don't forget to memorize those lyrics okay." Ally pleaded. "I won't forget Alls, I promise. With that he and Dez left.

Austin kept his promise to her because the very next day he had every word drilled into his brain. It was a beautiful song. Even though it was a love song, it fit into the spirit of Christmas perfectly.

Now he was at his concert at the mall with Dez, Trish, and their families, but no Ally. Where could she be? "Don't worry man she'll be here. Why don't you just start your show with Christmas Soul?" Austin did as his friend suggest, completely missing the smirk own Trish's face. They knew exactly where Ally was.

The concert was almost over and still no Ally. Austin was disappointed, but he tried not to let it show for the sake of the people who came out to see him preform instead of waiting for Dez to post it on the website.

"Okay guys so here's the last song I have for today, it's called My Song for You and it was written by my songwriter Ally Dawson.

He was facing the crowd on the stage near mini's so he didn't notice when someone stepped on stage when he was about to start the chorus. He almost stopped singing when he heard her voice. Actually to rephrase that he almost stopped breathing. There one stage with him was Ally, his Ally singing with him. He was so proud of her. It reminded him of Jimmy Starr's party except she was showing her face. Her pretty little face.

_We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song_

_For you_

Her voice was beautiful and she looked so comfortable. He was happy; so incredibly happy. During the bridge he sent her such a loving look that it made her heart swell.

_I hear church bells a-ringin_

_'Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_You are looking so lovely_

_Yeah Even if the lights go out_

_You're so beautiful_

_I only hope you see what I see _

_Every word_

_Is meant to show you how much you mean to me_

_We've got mistletoe_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song_

_For you_

As the harmonized on the last note they caught each others eyes. He saw love radiate through her brown orbs. Before the pianist finished the song Austin pulled Ally to him and pressed his lips to hers.

He was barely aware of his parents in the crowed smiling, the fans going crazy because they had just seen Ally sing and him kiss her. He honestly didn't care though, because he felt so much love coming from her. When they broke apart he kept her close. He saw Dez and Trish smirking while watching the performance that Dez recorded. They had known about that the whole time he figured. Well about everything but the kiss. This would end up being uploaded to the website of course.

After the crowd had gone away, the Moon's had gone to the Dawson's house. Austin refused to spend Christmas without Ally, and his parents couldn't deny him to be happy on this holiday.

Austin and Ally were curled up on Ally's bed just lying underneath the blankets. Ally was leaning against his chest while the watched TV. There was an old Christmas movie playing on the hallmark channel and Austin didn't want to change it. Any time a song came on he would lean close to Ally's ear and sing them to her getting a giggle.

During a commercial break Ally turned to face him. "Is something wrong beautiful?" he asked her while caressing the side of her face. She leaned into his touch.

"Nothing's wrong Austin."

"Are you sure, because you look worried."

She sighed. "I was just wondering what we are now?" she buried her face into his chest.

"Alls I have an idea but I need to ask you what you think about it first." He started. She looked up confused.

"I was thinking that from now on we were going to date and you were going to be my girlfriend, but what do you think? Ally will you go out with me?" he asked he smiling.

"I like that idea, a lot." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. When the separated she turned back a round to lean on him. The movie had just started up when he asked her "Can you believe how many views My Song For You has gotten?" She kept her eyes on the TV smiling.

"I guess my present for you was a good one then, considering all the hits?" she tried to joke. "Ally, your gift was the best one I have ever gotten, and still would be even if it didn't have all those views. I will never forget it."

"Speaking of gifts," he started, "I never gave you yours." He reached into his shirt pocket carefully so he wouldn't disturb her and grabbed the box. As she opens it he started to say "My gift is anywhere as good as yours was, but…" she cut him off with another kiss.

"Austin this is gorgeous, thank you so much. Will you put on me?" He took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck. He felt so stupid for being nervous about the gift. He watched as her fingers traced the A. They stayed quiet for a while. But they were comfortable.

"You know I'm never going to take this off right?" she asked him. He laughed. Did you know that now that you sang on stage I'm going to have you perform with me more often?" he question back. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Alls."

"Merry Christmas to you to Austin."

* * *

New Home. MOMENT #2

"Austin please be careful with that; it looks extremely heavy." She said desperately as she tried to plead with her fiancé to put down the large couch before he hurt himself.

At the moment he and the clumsy red head were trying to take their very new, very expensive, leather couch up to the engaged couple's new house. The house was rather large with its indoor swimming pool, dance room, practice room because Team Austin was still around, a master bedroom, and four spare rooms. All of this being on the third floor of course.

At first Ally didn't want to have such a prodigal house. She had her share of fears over the house. At first she was apprehensive about if they would have enough money to keep the house , pay taxes, bills, food, and basically any other expanses. But that fear went away fast when he reminded her that her fiancé was an overnight internet sensation named Austin Moon who is known in all 50 states and Canada, who also has an amazing songwriter who ensures that he will always have fans which end up buying his albums.

The relief was short lived because she became worried that it would be easy for someone to break in without them knowing, considering that it is such a big house. He assured her that they would have top security. There would be a long driveway closed off by a gate so crazed fans couldn't get in. However Dez and Trish could get in considering they got a house down on the other end of theirs. Yup, they were dating and surprisingly happy. Austin also told her that if anyone broke in he would protect her.

Lastly, she was afraid of all the empty rooms. She didn't like the feeling that something was missing. Sure she would have Austin, but seeing those empty rooms would make her want children. Children were not a possibility right now considering they were 22, BTW she helped Taylor swift write that song than you very much, and Austin was at the top of his game. Having a baby would ruin that for him. She never brought up this fear to the table though.

"If either of you get hurt I am not going to wasting my Christmas Eve by driving you to the hospital."

Ally jumped at the loud voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. She probably just walked down from her house, which they all helped ornate two days ago. Lucky Trish didn't have to spend her Christmas Eve unpacking boxes and boxes of their belongings.

"Thanks for the support Trish." Austin said as it started out as a growl but then he screeched as Dez almost dropped the furniture on his foot. "Dez watch it." he shouted. "Watch what, the sky?"

"Real charmer you got there T." Ally mocked earning a death glare. The girls stood there watching the guys trying to get the couch up the stairs and through the door. After 15 minutes and about 100 "Dammit Dez's later the couch was in.

"I never realized how small doors really are until now." Ally heard Austin say as he walked down the stairs over to her.

"We could just call the moving company and get people to move the rest of our stuff in. I really don't want you to get hurt." She tried to reason again.

"Alls its Christmas Eve, do you really think that the movers would come here now?" he asked her obviously proud that he thought of that. "Well if they have teenage daughters you could sing for them and then they would move our stuff." She tried again.

"Babe I'm not singing." She glared at him. She hated that pet name.

"I really think that we should still call because I have a feeling that you or Dez is going to get hurt."

"Alls, we're nearly done, just one more piece of furniture to bring up, then the instruments, and lastly a few boxes okay?" he tried to reason with her.

It was getting late and they needed to finish before dark.

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed with a pout. Austin leaned in to lightly kiss her lips. She pushed him back.

"Love you too Alls"

She waved her hand to dismiss him, and then grabbed a box full of who knows what making her way up the marble stairs.

It got dark really fast. Well faster than they expected. But thanks to Dez and Trish they were able to get everything inside the house. Ally had just shut the door when Austin came up being her effectively trapping. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck then moved down to her collar bone only to move back up to her ear. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Austin" her breathy voice echoed. "Hmm" he kept up with his ministrations. "Austin stop." He ignored her and bit down softly. She could feel her brain turning to mush. She really didn't want him to stop, but they had nothing set up yet. She really didn't feel like breaking in their new house by "having fun" in the living room.

When he turned her to face him she slipped from his grip. "Alls, no come back." His voice was husky. She felt bad, but if they didn't start unpacking now it would never get done.

"We have to unpack still. Maybe later okay?" She sighed. It seemed like she always had to be the reasonable one the relationship. He frowned but picked up a box and set it on the table. His mussels flexed through his tight white t- shirt. Even though it was Christmas Miami was still hot. "Austin" he turned to face her. "Defiantly later". He smiled.

Ally walked into the kitchen, to fill glasses with water. Her phone beeped just as Austin took his glass. It was 12:00.

"It's Christmas." She stated.

"Well then- he paused to raise his glass.

"Cheers to the first Christmas in the house." She raised her glass.

"Merry Christmas Ally."

"Merry Christmas Austin."

* * *

Family Moment #3

She was scared at first. So incredibly scared. She didn't know how to tell him. But who would know how to give someone news that would ruin a career that was so hard to make possible. This would ruin his image. He'd go from bad boy to… to… she couldn't imagine what the press would call him.

They were always careful and took every precaution, but it didn't work apparently. Somewhere deep inside her she was happy and knew that everything would be fine, but she was still scared.

When he came home from the Studio that day she couldn't keep the secret. The simple "Ally I'm home how was your day" and that happy look on his face was all it took to come clean.

That secret that she tried to keep ended up being the best thing that had happened to them. Their little princess Arielle Erris Moon became their everything. The moment Austin found out they were going to have a baby he was filled with so much joy. He couldn't wait to have a little one around the house. Even though Arielle was only four she was already such a daddy's girl. Well, all of their daughters were.

They loved Arielle so much that they had another planned child and then an "oopsy baby" as Dez liked to call it. Rosslyn Rose Moon was their planned baby. Their Ross was such an adorable little girl. She was beautiful even at two.

Lastly was the "oopsy baby". Caylee Noel Moon was completely unexpected. The newest member of the family was born on Dec. 25 hence her middle name.

Austin brought his other babies, yes he called them his babies, with the help of Trish as Dez to the hospital. Arielle was happy that she would have another little sister, and Ross was tired because she was woken up from a nap.

"Momma" called Arielle running over to the bed Ally was in. "Can I see her momma, can I see Caylee now?"

Austin couldn't fight the smile as his girls cooed over the newest Moon.

"She's beautiful man, congrats." Dez told him.

"Thanks. Take a picture of all of us?"

"Of Course." Dez grabbed a camera.

Austin grabbed Ross from Aunt Trish and went to stand next to Ally. She smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas Alls."

"Merry Christmas Austin."

The camera flashed.


End file.
